Akeno Himejima
Akeno Himejima (姫島 朱乃) is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. She is Rias Gremory's Queen as well as her best friend and the mother of Miu Himejima. Akeno is one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Rias. Appearance Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Akeno's large breasts is because of her Fallen Angel blood, as Azazel mentions that female Fallen Angels possess seductive bodies. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Personality She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. Vegeta Jr. had mention to Alex this trait of Akeno would make her a suitable partner for a Saiyan. She also loves to tease Issei and Rias. Akeno has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. She is shown to be somewhat vulgar. Despite being seductive and acting like a mature young woman, Akeno is still innocent and emotional towards love and acts like a girl her age whenever she is on a date. Biography Soon. Abilities * Holy Lightning: Akeno's signature skill that she inherited from her father, Baraqiel. Akeno combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning. * Fallen Angel Mode (Datenshi Mōdo): A mode that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Akeno gains six black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities. * Magic Expert: Akeno has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic with her, Rias, and Rossweisse being the top magic specialists in the peerage. She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece. * Elemental Magic: Akeno excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water. Similar to the Holy Lightning Dragon, Akeno can also form Asian Dragons out of fire and ice and send them against her enemies. * Transformation: Usually when Akeno needs to use all of her magic power, she transforms into a priestess that gave her the epithet, "Priestess of Thunder" * Stealth Expert: As mentioned by Issei and Rias, Akeno has developed a skill to sneak behind people without leaving any presence. * Purification Practitioner: Akeno has the power to purify evil spirits which she learned from her mother. However, since she lacks Senjutsu prowess, her ability is inferior to Koneko's and Kuroka's. * Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Queen, Akeno possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, but due to Akeno never resorting to physical confrontations, it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Koneko. * Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, Akeno also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece though as Akeno primarily uses magic in fights, it's unknown if she is as fast as Yuuto or not. * High Demonic Power: Depite being a Reincarnated Devil, Akeno shows great potential in demonic powers where she is on par with Rias (her king and a High-Class Devil). Akeno's prowess is acknowledged to be the strongest member of the peerage right behind Rias herself with Riser Phenex commenting that before the ten day training period, only Akeno can fight on par with the members of his peerage. Her overall demonic powers and magic is enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. Later on she became one of the first three members of Rias's peerage to be promoted to Middle-Class along with Issei and Yuuto. * Flight: Being a Devil, Akeno can fly using either her Devil wings or Fallen Angel wings.